Mr E
by Ninalb
Summary: A one-shot on Zane and Mr. E's fight. /-/The warnings were everywhere, so many. They were overwhelming his thoughts, his functions, his sight. Never had Zane felt so broken. Like someone's thrown out doll, he laid dented and broken in the sand. He couldn't move anything besides his head, which in itself was a struggle. "Who?" Zane breathed that prevailed through the warnings.


**This is just a little one-shot that shakes up the fighting between Zane and Mr. E. I hope you guys like it.**

"Who are you?!" Zane cried, his attacks becoming more and more desperate as they had little effect on the other android he was fighting.

He had thought that there were no more. That Pixal and him were the only ones left after his fight with the Overlord. Had he missed one?

He shot a couple quick punches at the mystery Android, only one of them hitting him square in the chest, making him barely skid back. His attacker hit him twice as hard with deadly precision.

Zane was loosing and loosing fast. Humans were usually a lot messier with their attacks which allowed Zane to gain an edge with his calculated ones. But they were on even ground in this aspect and in skill, Zane was quickly dropping to the punches that damaged more of his mainframe. He no longer had that minuscule amount of time to gain the upper hand where a human would need to catch his breath or reposition for the next attack. An android needed no such thing.

The mystery android's roundhouse kick hit his stomach and his fist clanked against Zane's chin. Zane gasped in pain as one of his eyes started to flicker. He had been delivered an attack that would have knocked out any human but instead, Zane had received an injury that was a robotic equivalent to a ruptured eye.

Warnings were flashing and the vision in his right eye was flickering in and out. Breathing heavily through the pain, Zane attempted to get back up, however, he sunk back down to his knees in pain.

"You-you don't have to do this," Zane gasped, pleading for mercy.

An android didn't need to have mercy. An android could kill without a single thought. But Zane still pleaded with him as if he was human. He believed that they could all be good. That every android didn't need to be evil.

Zane clutched his arm, groaning as he felt like someone was trying to pry through his outer metal plating and gouge out the wires beneath. The android walked over to him slowly, coming to a stop in front of him. Zane stared up into red eyes, looking for a flicker of emotion inside of them. He only found anger. And then a blow to his chest that sent him flying over the side of the cliff.

The warnings were everywhere, so many. They were overwhelming his thoughts, his functions, his sight. Never had Zane felt so broken. Like someone's thrown out doll, he laid dented and broken in the sand. He couldn't move anything besides his head, which was a struggle.

"Who?" Zane breathed the only thought that was able to get through the massive amount of warnings blaring in his head.

The android took a couple step forward watching Zane carefully. He bent down and ran a hand along Zane's chest before picking up one of his hands and inspecting it.

"Just tell me who?" Zane croaked, blinking slowly.

He and Pixal. He couldn't think of anyone else. The making of droids was practically band after the incident with Cryptor and his army. Could it be Cryptor?

The android reached up and pulled at his helmet. He slipped it off and Zane was staring up at himself. A bronze version of himself.

"Me?" Zane gasped, he was losing consciousness fast.

His counterpart said nothing just looked at him with a mixture of anger and pity. Zane's eyes flicked into a dull grey as he lost a grip on consciousness.

"Father always loved you more," Echo Zane bitterly told his motionless brother.

Echo Zane's face twisted in pain as he bit his lip, biting back tears.

"He left me without a second thought. He left me down there while he ran off with you. He didn't even care! He never came back! I'm not just some cheap copy of you!" Echo Zane hissed between his teeth, sinking down next to Zane.

He ran his hand along Zane's face, realizing how both of them were identical.

"Not anymore. I'm not Zane anymore," Echo Zane growled, ripping his hand away from his ex-brother and prying open a compartment in Zane's chest.

He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it inside. He stood back assessing his handy work.

"Now, I'm Mr. E," Mr. E slipped the helmet back on and pressed a button on the side and sent a encrypted message to the quiet one.


End file.
